Storage lockers for retaining clothing and personal effects such as books and shoes are commonly used in schools, sports, clubs, industrial and commercial institutions. These lockers are largely standardized in size and typically have side walls approximately 12" apart and a depth of about 15". They usually have a top shelf permanently affixed to the side walls of the locker. Often it is desirable to add additional shelves extending between the side walls of the locker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,146 discloses such a removable shelf assembly employing four upright rails and telescoping shelves having hooks on their corners which engage the rails. This shelf may be assembled at the bottom of a storage locker so that the rails engage the opposed side walls of the locker and the shelves extend between the rails and provide additional storage and organizing space within the locker.